The present invention relates to LED lighting equipment and fixtures, especially for replacing lighting equipment and/or fixtures that are mounted to the ceiling, providing general lighting to an indoors space.
Lighting fixtures, from traditional incandescent light bulbs, to florescent tubes, to halogen lights, to compact florescent lights, and to the more modern LED lights, need replacement from time to time, either for practical reason of the light being broken, or for decorative purpose of putting on new type of light with different lumen levels or color tones, or for power saving purpose.
Other than changing the power line connections, there is certain complexity involved in changing out the existing light. For example, in a ceiling junction box, or other locations of a structure where lighting fixture is installed, screws or different mechanism may need to be unscrewed, opened or otherwise detached, before the to-be-replaced light fixture can be removed.
When the new replacement light unit(s) is/are put in place, a person needs to go through the reverse installation process of, for example, putting the screws in the right places, tighten the screws, or putting the corresponding mechanism in place, to secure the new light in place.
In the case of replacing ceiling light fixture, this takes a rather lengthy period of time.
Present invention provides a LED light module that substantially shortens the time needed for installing the new replacement light, resulting in cost saving of the labor needed.